


Bon Appetit

by Maverickaish23



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverickaish23/pseuds/Maverickaish23
Summary: Ten and Sicheng always go to the same restaurant , same time and same day , every week, only they never meet each other or eat together until one day where they have to share a table because the restaurant was sold out and they had to sit together out of compulsion
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Bon Appetit

Thursday. The favourite day of the week. Not Monday, not Friday but Thursday. Anyone who ever heard Ten say that his favourite day is midweek, would laugh on his face. But none of that mattered. He kept looking at the wall clock, the clock on his computer and his wristwatch and his cell phone for the time to move a bit faster. But all of them seemed to have stuck and decided not to budge. He was only getting jittery like a schoolboy who impatiently waits for the last bell to rush out of the classroom. The clock chimed 5 and in a blink of an eye, Ten shut his laptop, closed his workstation, and got ready to head out. Or so he felt till Irene blocked his way. Irene, his manager who had impeccable taste in fashion but equally sinful sense of timing.

She said with snide, “Leaving, are we?”

Ten looked at her and smiled at her and said, “Yes, Irene. I am leaving for the day.” He tried to be as polite as possible.

Irene continued,” One question before you leave, do you have some sort of standing date every Thursday? You rush like you are meeting the love of your life and a moment late would be disastrous.” Ten looked at her and said mockingly, “I think that is a personal question and I don’t mix my professional and personal life”. Saying that he waved goodbye and ran to the elevator before he was bombarded with any more questions. 

Ten had moved to the new town a couple of years back. He had received the amazing opportunity to be a web designer for a prestigious fashion magazine. He still remembers the interview where the panel thought he was a model who had mistakenly entered the wrong room. When Ten first came, he had short hair, pitch black. He was always artistic and looked at experimenting with his looks. He grew his hair out and bleached it blonde. On days he did not feel like worrying about his hair, he would tie it in a top knot and look even better.

During the first week of his stay, the first thing Ten looked for was a place to eat. After multiple tries, he finally found this beautiful curb side restaurant. It had a very homely feeling about it. On the outside there were a few tables set with chequered tablecloth. It had a light hanging over from the wall of the restaurant. The light fell just above the table and left the surrounding a little dark which was exactly right. He liked the vibe of the place. He entered the restaurant and the decor inside was simple yet aesthetically appealing. The place looked like it was popular. It was occupied more than half. The tables were well spaced giving the customers their privacy. Ten liked the place. He decided to order and was surprised to see the menu. It had a lot of Asian cuisine in addition to some continental dishes and it was decently priced. He ordered a small portion and loved the whole meal. While paying for his meal he was informed that the place was run by an Asian lady and his son was the chef. 

Ten with a pleased palette stepped out. He took a deep breath and walked home. As he was approaching home a thought struck him. Over the past couple of weeks, today was the first time he was so calm and there were no other voices or worries in his head. Just that moment he decided, he would make it a weekly affair and come rain or storm, he would ensure he went in every Thursday. 

It had been three years in the new town that he called home now. Till date, he kept his Thursday tradition and no manager of his could ruin it. He hurried home, freshened up and changed in his casual clothes. Today there was a slight chill in the air. He decided to wear a full sleeved striped black and white shirt and let his hair down. His eyes were hurting, so he removed his lenses and wore his glasses. He reached the restaurant like always by 7 PM. But today he was surprised to see it crowded. He walked in and Kun, the manager, was at the reception. Ten asked, looking at the crowd, “Hey Kun, can I get my usual?”

Kun looked at Ten and gasped. He said, “Did you not get my message. I dropped you a note early in the day to let you know that the restaurant has been booked and we would not be able to accommodate single tables. Because you are a regular and over the years you have never missed a visit when due, I thought I should inform you in advance. But you are still here”, Kun said quizzically. Ten was stunned. He quickly fetched his phone and opened the messages to find multiple unread messages and one from Kun as well. He hit his head with the edge of the phone and said, “Is there nothing you can do? Please, please. I am damn hungry, and I am so craving for the Green Curry”

Ten made a pouty face and Kun looked helpless. He looked around and gestured to Ten to wait for a moment. Ten sat in the waiting area. He was browsing through the phone when Kun said, “We have one table, single seat”. Ten jumped with excitement.

Kun continued,” But”. Ten’s excitement vanished. He said, “But what?”. Kun pressed his lips together in contemplation and then said, “Well, we have another patron who usually dines alone, and you would have to share the table with him.”

Ten looked confused. He preferred dining by himself since it was “his” alone time. But he was hungry and did not have the patience of returning home or finding another restaurant. Ten scratched his head and said, “Okay, if that is the only option”. Kun threw his fist in the air and said “Yay” and led Ten to the table. Ten could see a lanky fellow sitting by the table with his back to the door. He was wearing a navy-blue jacket, jeans, and boots. There was a bag hanging by the edge of the chair. He walked towards the table with Kun and Kun seated him and said, “Here. Have a seat Ten and I will have an attendant come by and you can place the order. Enjoy.” Ten nodded, thanking him and was faced with the stranger on the table.

The man sitting in front of him seemed to be younger than him but not by much. His black shiny hair was side partitioned. He was wearing a white tee under the jacket. The ensemble was good. The man had sharp features, but the face was soft. His skin was glistening under the light from the wall. The other man was engrossed in reading when Ten interrupted and said, “Thank you for sharing the table”. The other guy looked up with a smug expression on his face and said, “like I had a choice” and went back to reading. Ten’s jaw dropped. The man only looked soft, but he was a snob. Ten just wanted to get over with dinner and he had already marked this Thursday as the worst day ever. 

With the attendant asking Ten for his order, Ten found some semblance and gave the details. The other man also placed a similar order. With the familiarity he showed with the attendant, it felt like he was a regular. Ten thought for a moment, 'why haven't I seen him if he is one?' But then he let the thought wander off when the attendant asked, “Any drinks gentlemen?”

“Chiraz,” they both replied together. They looked at each other.

The attendant gave a weak smile and said, “Shall I suggest a bottle for the table if you are okay?”

This was the first time the other guy said, “What do you think?”. Ten could only nod in affirmation. The other guy said, “a bottle would do, please, thank you.” The attendant nodded and asked, “Would there be anything else?”. Both nodded and the attendant left.

Ten was curious, he had so many questions, but he did not know where to start. He started drumming on the table when the other guy gave a glare. Ten smiled sheepishly. The other guy said in a stern voice, “I am not here to socialise. So please refrain from talking if you can.”

Ten raised his hands in a gesture to give up and rummaged through the phone. He kept looking up intermittently.

The other guy looked pissed and shouted in a low voice “What!?”.

Ten looked at him and gave a weak smile. Kun watching the interaction from a distance walked over to the table and asked “Sicheng, everything okay?

Sicheng was the name of the other guy, Ten registered.

Sicheng sarcastically said “Dandy”. Kun gave a disapproving nod and left them. 

“Sicheng, huh?” Said Ten.

Sicheng looked up. He asked annoyed, “What about it?”.

Ten scampered on his seat and said,” oh, nothing, just added a name to the face”

They sat in silence as their food arrived. They poured themselves the wine and ate the food in silence. Ten being himself could not keep mum a moment further. He asked, “come here often I guess, considering Kun addresses you by first name."

Sicheng looked and Ten could tell from his face expression that he was the edge of his patience. But Sicheng smiled and said, “Yes, a regular for quite some time now and you?” There was a sarcastic undertone in Sicheng’s voice, but he was smiling. Ten was creeped out.

Ten stuttered and said, “Yea, me too.”

Sicheng continued, “Aren’t you the one who has this very artsy shirt - violet and brown and what not?" Ten tried to recall what Sicheng was talking about. He looked up his gallery on the phone and showed Sicheng the shirt. Sicheng nodded and said “yes, this one”.

Ten said in a surprised tone, “SO you have seen me before, that is nice. And you remember the shirt. It's my favourite.”

Ten looked at Sicheng when the smile from Sicheng’s face vanished. He said nonchalantly, “That shirt was hideous. Anyone would remember to forget that atrocity”.

Ten’s spoon felt from his hand on the table with a clang. Ten muttered to himself, “"and here i thought he wanted to talk. What an ass!”.

Sicheng continued eating as if nothing happened. Ten huffed like a school kid who had just been teased for a little too chubby. Ten stared at Sicheng if it could make any difference but Sicheng relished his dinner like Ten’s presence was non-existent. Ten’s only got more annoyed. . 

Sicheng could not believe that it had to be today of all the days that he had to face this. He already had a shitty day at work as one of his students decided to ruin the class by being a pain in the butt. Even though it was a part time gig, he gave his all to ensure that his students were not affected. When he left the university to go to the dance studio, his slot was taken over by the previous class and he had to wait till they cleared. Nothing went as planned. He really hoped his dinner plans would not be ruined but even it was not spared. He reached the restaurant around 6.30 to find it already bustling with people. Kun was surprised to find Sicheng only to recall he had forgotten to message him.

Kun said apologetically, “I am so sorry, I missed messaging you. I was aware that you came by every Thursday like clockwork. It is just that we have a huge party today and the folks booked well in advance. I had put a sign board on and thought I had messaged everyone. But looks like I missed it". Kun felt bad. He knew Sicheng was particular about things and Kun did not want to lose a patron due to his carelessness.

Sicheng was about to leave when Kun said, “I can still accommodate you.”

Sicheng looked at Kun and said, “I see a but coming,"

Kun smiled sheepishly and said, “Yes, the thing is I am aware you prefer the table inside, away from the street and the noise but the only table available is outside. You can have it if you still want it” Sicheng huffed and said, “Fine, I will take it."

Before Sicheng could be led to the table, Kun said, “There is one more thing. That table is usually allotted to a guy who comes in every week, same as you. I did message him, but he might still turn up. So, if it comes to that, would you mind accommodating him. Please. The other guy can be a bit fussy and that's the last thing I want on such a busy day”

Sicheng was tempted to stomp off but with how the day turned out, he had no energy left in him to fight anymore. “Sure”, he said and walked with the attendant to the table by the curb side. 

Sicheng had found this restaurant by accident when he was looking for a bookstore. The look and feel attracted him and he has been coming by since then. It feels like only yesterday but he had been coming for over two years now. He always sat inside the restaurant on a table on the far side. He liked the quiet since there were not too many customers at any given time and he could spend any amount of time in the restaurant. The restaurant was less like a standard restaurant and more like a cafe. It had book shelves with old books donated by patrons and plants to give it a homely feeling. It had small games that could be played while one waited on their food. It was more like his haven where he found solace from all his problems. Today was one such day and he needed it, the place, and the food to comfort him. He sat on the table and looked around, viewing the passers-by. The main reason he despised sitting outside was the stares or the looks people gave seeing him. He hated that. But today he had no choice or rather did not have one. 

Sicheng was lost in his thoughts when he felt a shadow. He looked up to see Kun stand alongside an annoyingly cute looking guy. Sicheng guessed, ‘this must be the other one’ and let him sit. Ten was his name as Kun sat him down. Sicheng tried to recall why the face looked familiar but could not place him. He left his thoughts at it and returned to reading. But little did he know that he may not be able to read any further. The guy sitting in front of him, Ten,did not stop yapping. Sicheng was at the edge of his patience but still sat there. For once, he let the noise drown his thoughts away.

Sicheng was pulled out of his stupor when Ten said'' So, how is it that I never see you if you are regular.?” Sicheng was silent.

Ten continued, “I come here every Thursday like clockwork. Alone. It takes courage to eat in a restaurant by yourself. Do you know the looks people give wondering why you are alone? But none of that matters. Sometimes you need the me time”

Sicheng did not want to show any reactions . It took a lot out of him to maintain a poker face. Before Sicheng could even respond, Ten continued, “It makes me wonder though, how is that you remember the shirt. That was so long ago.” and that's when it struck Sicheng, why the face was familiar. It was that _day_ when he had crossed the guy with the shirt and cursed to himself on how hideous it was. Sicheng thought to himself, has it been really that long?

He replied, “it was a memorable day for me. I kind of remember even the most minute things from that day, even though they are irrelevant “, gesturing at Ten. Ten looked offended but let it go . From Sicheng’s expression, ten could tell it was not the good kind of memory. He wanted to dig further, but did not indulge. 

It has been over one and half years since the incident. It was Sicheng and Jisoo’s third anniversary. They had been together for three years. Sicheng had planned a day at the restaurant for her as a surprise. He never thought he would be the one to receive a surprise when he returned home. Sicheng had requested for a half day at work and skipped dance practice at the studio so that he would be home on time. It was a Thursday. He wanted to take Jisoo to the restaurant he went by himself to share this part of life with her. Sicheng had been going to the restaurant now for a year. He entered his apartment only to find a suitcase near the dining table. He stood still, Jisoo returned from their bedroom with a backpack and looked at the Sicheng. She walked towards him and said, “We need to talk, can you please sit”. What came afterwards was a blur for Sicheng. All he could recall is Jisoo patting his head, the dangle of the keys dropping on the tea table, and the suitcases rolling out. He was numb. Sicheng could not process what happened, more so what Jisoo said. 

Sicheng sat numb on the sofa and looked blankly at the door that just shut on him, their relationship. He and Jisoo had been dating for three years. Everything was going well. A little too comfortable, he felt. Things had become mundane and it felt like they had to try to be around each other. But Sicheng loved Jisoo, but after what the other said, he thought to himself, ‘did he’. As he sat there, he could only replay what transpired in the last hour.

Sicheng sat down on the nearest chair. The way Jisoo sounded, Sicheng anticipated the worst. He had a lump in his throat. He wanted to grovel and ask Jisoo to stay but he told himself,’ he needs to hear what the other had to say’. Jisoo said, gravely, “I know today is our anniversary for the beautiful three years we spent together’, but I think and you would also agree that over time, things have not been the same. We have been existing together rather than living. I took some time to think when I was travelling a couple of weeks back. I concluded that we should both move on. Speaking for myself, I thought over all the reasons why I wanted to continue this relationship of ours but could not find any. I do not mind staying friends but knowing you, you do not advocate the idea. Sicheng, I think, I know, I have fallen out of love with you. I do not think I can do any justice to this relationship anymore. I will miss you though”. She picked up her luggage, dropped their house keys and shut the door behind her. Sicheng could replay the whole scene on repeat and still not comprehend what happened. 

In a stupor, he picked himself up, freshened up and left their - now his apartment. He did not want to stay by himself. Like muscle memory, he hailed a cab and reached the restaurant. He greeted Kun and was seated at his usual table. For once, he looked at the window of the restaurant and in his line of sight sat a guy with the biggest smile and a hideous shirt. 

Ten knocked on the table and Sicheng was pulled back to the present. He had not thought about that day in a while and did not want to either. He looked at Ten and asked, “Why do you come alone?” Ten looked stunned. He looked around to double check if Sicheng was talking to him or was he imagining. Ten asked, “Me? You talking to me?”

Sicheng felt he made a grave mistake by talking and he was proven right. Ten like an excited kid said,” and here I thought you were anti-social”

Sicheng gave him a glare. Ten continued, “Anyway, so I come alone, like I said before ,for me. I do web designing for a fashion magazine. People are good but you can see the facade. Sometimes I cannot differentiate between the masks they wear and their real self. It is a little tiring, but I love my work and will endure anything to stay. So, this ‘me time”, Ten gestures with air quotes, "is my endurance boost. Sitting by the curb side, listening to the people chatter, the busking, there is no noise in my head. Helps me relax” Ten huffed and looked on the passers-by. 

Sicheng thought to himself, ‘I come here run away from myself , and he comes here to find himself . Could not be more contradictory’.

Ten asked cautiously, “Sicheng, what do you do?’.

Sicheng looked at Ten wondering what was the purpose of such a question and said, “I teach, why?"

Ten looked surprised, “Wow, _You Teach, hmmp”_.

Sicheng asked,” What is that supposed to mean”.

Ten smiled and said, “Nothing,” nodding his head.

Ten continued, “So tell me, how do you like this”.

Sicheng raised his eyebrows and asked, “Like what?”.

Ten gestured, “This, us? Eating together on the day we usually spend time alone”.

Sicheng smirked at Ten thinking that the annoyance wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. 

They were so engrossed in their food and chatting, well mainly Ten talking and Sicheng giving him the looks, they did not realise the time. It was only when Sicheng noticed the crowd thinning, he said, “What time is it?”

Ten looked at his watch and said, “Its past 10.”

They both had a surprise look on their faces. They did not realise how the time flew with them bickering. Just then Kun arrived with the check and said, “Unless either of you plans to clean up and close the restaurant for me, any plans to leave? I haven’t seen either of you stay here so long as far as memory goes.”

Over the years, Kun had developed a comfortable relationship with Ten and Sicheng. On the comment from Kun, they smiled and gave their share of the bill. They got up, picked up their things and started walking together towards the junction. They walked in silence, but it was not awkward considering they were practically strangers. As they reached the junction, they stood still for they headed in opposite directions towards their destination. Before Sicheng turned, Ten said, “Thank you for today. It was nice meeting you. Also, before you say anything, I am not going to apologise for being nosy and annoying, It made you smile”.

It was only then that Sicheng noticed he had been smiling ,all along their walk to the junction ,without realising it. Sicheng nodded in dismissal and waved Ten goodbye and headed his direction. After a long time and maybe for the first time, Sicheng felt his heart did not feel as cold as the weather. He was warm.

Friday came and Ten reached his office with the same excitement as he always does. He was setting his things up at the workstation, when Irene knocked on his cubicle and said, “Good dinner yesterday?” Ten recalling the events from last night smiled and said, “Never better”. He sat down and continued his work with no further thoughts. 

Sicheng was in a much better mood and was able to complete his classes without being pissed. His dance studio slot was made available on time and he was able to practice. He felt good. Yesterday felt good in a long time. He was resting against the wall after his routine when his phone chimed. It was Jisoo. Even after breaking up, they kept in touch, small talk. It was Jisoo’s way of checking up on Sicheng. 

The message read, “How was dinner yesterday”. For a first time in a long time, reading the message did not hurt. Sicheng felt that maybe he had begun to heal. He responded, “Never better” Jisoo sent a smiley emoji and that was the end of the conversation. 

Ten and Sicheng’s affair with Thursday continued. They still went to the same restaurant like clockwork, same time , same day and sat in their usual places. One thing changed though, now when they raised their glasses to drink, they raised it to each other from either side of the window - Ten with a biggest smile on his face and Sicheng with his tight lipped smile and after dinner they walked together till the junction. They had found friends in each other in the place they least expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short fic! Hope it was fun. Do leave your comments :)


End file.
